<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Question of Size by OhNoMyBreadsticks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686593">A Question of Size</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks'>OhNoMyBreadsticks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bready's Melting Pot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Online Shopping, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin really needs to learn how to read, because his latest online purchase is a <i>way</i> bigger problem than he originally thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bready's Melting Pot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Melting Pot Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Question of Size</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the melting pot prompt challenge my favorite little server is running. The prompt for this fic was “I swear it looked smaller on the website!” and I had a blast twisting around what that might apply to ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin was in so much trouble, he wasn’t actually sure how to process it. He was standing inside his apartment, looking out of the door, and he legitimately didn’t think he could get out. There was just too much box sitting in the way, all wrapped up in packing tape and official stickers. How the delivery people had gotten it up the stairs and in front of his door was debatably some kind of black magic. Giving the box an experimental push, Gavin realized this absolutely wasn’t a one person job. He was, unfortunately, going to need help to fix his shame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calling Tina was an...experience, mostly because she couldn’t stop laughing for a good couple minutes, and Gavin had to just set the phone down and let her get it out of her system. “You do realize I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to let you live this down, right Gav?” She chuckled, the sound of her grabbing her keys and jacket coming through loud and clear across the phone. Gavin simply rolled his eyes and retorted “Look, I might not be alive after this comes out, so you might not get the chance to tease me.” Tina didn’t seem particularly sympathetic to that particular complaint, so he hung up on her and just waited for her to get her ass to his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With another strong set of hands to help him, Gavin did actually manage to get the box dismantled and the prize inside dragged into his apartment. It took up a significant corner of the room, propped up next to the sofa, a giant reminder of his shame. Tina got another fit of the giggles just looking at it, and Gavin let his head fall into his hands with a groan. There was no way he’s going to be able to hide this from Nines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look on the bright side, I’ll come to your funeral and look hot as fuck in my little black dress. Maybe snag myself a girlfriend who thinks it’s admirable that I’m so broken up over the loss of such a bosom buddy.” Tina said with an impressively straight face, reaching over to pat him on the back sympathetically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin did not find this nearly as funny as she did, which he communicated by tackling her onto the sofa. They’ve been wrestling each other to solve disputes for as long as they’ve been friends, which means they’ve been going at it for years and years. They ended up in a sweaty pile on the floor, Gavin in a headlock and smacking at Tina’s thigh in annoyance. He didn’t know how she always manages to get the upper hand lately - it sure isn’t her ‘womanly charms’ as she’ll be sure to crow about. They both know he’s immune to those.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously though. It’s not like Nines is gonna break up with you over this.” Tina said, giving him a conciliatory pat on the head as he struggled up into a sitting position, “So you’re fine.” Gavin wasn’t so sure. Are the benefits of dating him enough to balance out his constant fuck ups? This could very well be the straw that breaks the camel’s back in terms of Nines deciding to leave his ass. Gavin already felt like he was always tripping over his own feet in front of his incredible android boyfriend, both metaphorically and literally. Last week he stepped off a curb while they were on a case and nearly broke his nose again. Not exactly the picture of grace, and not very attractive at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Gavin was about to reply, the sound of the key in the lock had both of them freezing in place. It was Nines, because of course it was, and he stepped into the apartment with the same bland expression he always does. Except, after dating him for a few months, Gavin can catch just the hint of a smile pulling his lips up at the corners. He’s happy to be home, and that tugged at Gavin’s heart more than it should have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Really, Gavin found himself puzzling at how strange this situation is - he’s more terrified of Nines seeing the abomination next to the sofa than he is of his boyfriend walking in on him sweaty and out of breath, sitting on the floor pressed close to a woman in a similar state of dishevelment. Nines has always </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotten</span>
  </em>
  <span> his friendship with Tina though, and his only reaction to seeing her there on the floor is to smile politely and nod in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Officer Chen. It’s a pleasure to see you. Will you be staying for dinner?” Nines asked, and Gavin knew he genuinely wouldn’t mind if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay for dinner. God, he really was a fucking wonderful boyfriend. Gavin doesn’t deserve him, and he was scared out of his mind that this might be it. Nines still hadn’t said anything, but he had to have seen it. It’s fucking gigantic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, thanks Nines, but I just came to help Gavin with his ‘little’ problem” Tina snickered, standing up and adjusting her shirt with a sarcastic air quote around ‘little’. Gavin swatted her on the leg for that, but she was too fast for him to land a second hit. She practically skipped to the door, grabbing her keys and her jacket and waving at Nines as she went. “See you at work tomorrow!” She called, and then she was gone. The door closed, and now it was just the two of them. Three of them, really, if you counted the terror in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“So.” Gavin started, fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt as he stood up to face Nines. “I am...</span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>sorry</span></em><span> about this. I promise, it looked smaller on the website.” Nines looked up from where he had been untying his shoes, giving first Gavin and then the object in question a curious look. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?” Nines asked, seemingly genuine in his confusion, “I assumed the giant cat plushie was to act as some sort of extra seating.” He waved a hand towards the enormous stuffed calico cat leaning haphazardly against the sofa, and in fairness it did look like it would make a nice seat for watching movies and cuddling. It certainly was soft, and Gavin knew Nines couldn’t resist anything that was soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You…You really don’t fucking mind? You’re fine with the giant cat?” Gavin gasped out, still trying to wrap his mind around it. It just didn’t make sense, Nines should be mad at him. Should be yelling at him for wasting his money and clogging up their apartment with useless junk. But instead, he simply walked over to Gavin, wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him down to flop onto the cat’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m fine with the giant cat, Gav.” Nines said, pressing a kiss against Gavin’s cheek with a hint of a chuckle, “It’s a charming member of our home. Just like you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And fuck, to Gavin, those words are sweeter than any “I love you” he’s ever heard.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this very silly little piece XD </p>
<p>Any and all kudos or comments will be loved and cherished &lt;3 I'm available on <a href="https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>